moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Cedrey Winterfang
Cedrey Winterfang '''(Born '''Gabriel Dillinger); Former Stormwind Guardsman and officer. The man found himself kidnapped throughout his life, turning his once kind heart to a more bitter one. Once an honored member of the Stormwind Society, his life seemingly turned upside down, he searches for answers to his fall. Seen only as a traitor and terrorist now, Cedrey retook his childhood name of Gabriel. Now, he moves about in the shadows and underbelly of the region, hoping to find evidence that will clear his name. Physical Description His arcane blue eyes are framed by heavy brows, sharp cheekbones, and a straight nose. What might have been a handsome face is marred by three scars... across the nose, cutting the outer edge of an eyebrow, and along his left ear. His head is shaved bald, seemingly in haste with a tool not suited to the task. His beard may have once been neatly trimmed but is now a long and ragged dirty blonde... or maybe it's just dirty? Companions Snip Relationships Rappa Nyctora Haley Dillinger Personality TBA History The man called 'Gabriel Dillenger' was quite possibly the unluckiest person to have ever been born. Or the luckiest, depending on one's point of view. His life began simply enough. As a child of Stormwind, his early childhood was spent toddling after the other local urchins through the cobblestone streets of the capital city. ...waving at ships entering the harbor... trying to fish in the canals with a shoestring... playing 'murlocs' or 'gnolls' with his older sister, Haley... watching the knights train in the barracks outside Old Town... His father was a respectable captain in the Alliance army. And while his mother was often called away on missions for the Kirin Tor, she always seemed to have a fresh loaf of crusty bread, a pot of beef stew, and a warm hug waiting for him at dinner time. But such pleasant times were not to last. When he was 6, Gabriel was kidnapped by a man who bore an old grudge against his father. Seeking revenge, the man spirited Gabriel away over the sea to Azshara where he was sold as a slave to a cult called 'The Establishment.' Being so young, the horrors Gabriel suffered under his new masters soon wiped away any memories of home or family. He even forgot his name. However, the boy endured. Growing in strength and defiance, he was 12 years old when his chance to escape came. While the demon lord Archimonde was wreaking havoc to the south in Mount Hyjal, the boy fled north to the icy wilderness of Winterspring. For 2 months, he struggled to survive in the frozen wastes. One night, half frost-bitten and delirious, the boy sought shelter in a cave which turned out to be a bear den. By some divine mark of Fate, the lad was saved by an old hermit passing by the caverns at the time. The man took pity on him, deciding to take him under his wing. They spent many years together, during which the hermit taught him how to survive in the harsh wintery climate. He also gave the boy a new name... 'Cedrey Winterfang.' For years, the companions lived a simple, rugged life in the wild. But when his mentor passed away, Cedrey decided it was time to rejoin society. Now 21 years old, he made his way from Moonglade to Teldrassil, where he boarded a ship back to Stormwind. The human city was... not what he expected. With his childhood memories long forgotten, he found the salty sea air, crowded streets, and permeating smell of fish unsettling. Still, he decided to forge his new life by joining the Stormwind City Guard. But adjusting to this new society... and its dark underbelly... was not something he eased into gracefully. When a skirmish with a fugitive left him severely wounded, Cedrey longed for solitude that a busy city couldn't give him. Instead, Cedrey took a portal to the newly discovered land of Pandaria to recuperate. There he found a local bamboo cutter in Jade Forest willing to nurse him back to health. The simple, woodsman life was both exotic and comfortingly familiar. Within months, his body healed and his spirit recovered. It was time to return to Stormwind. However, his luck once again turned ill. The same man who had kidnapped him as a boy spotted him again in the city one day, recognizing the features of his father etched into his now adult face. Livid that his vengeance had been foiled, the man abducted Cedrey again and turned him back over to the cult, which had now formed a cell in Elwynn Forest. Thankfully, Cedrey's unit was able to rescue him, though the cult leaders managed to escape. For a time, things settled into a pleasant calm. Cedrey became a capable guardsman and developed a strong bond with his unit. It was in this peaceful lull that he met a young woman whom he began to fall in love with. He was also at last found by his sister, Haley, and the siblings happily made up for the time they had lost. But yet again, Fate's wheel turned. The cultists planned a terrorist attack on the city. And recognizing a perfect method of revenge, they framed Cedrey and his unit for the act. The plot was foiled, but Cedrey's team was accused of treason. Desperate, Cedrey held off and killed many of his fellow guardsmen to allow the youngest lads in his unit to escape. In the chaos, Cedrey stole a rowboat from the harbor and sailed south to find sanctuary. Yet, what he found was a Horde ship. The orcs didn't care to ask questions. Seeing the Alliance medallion around his neck, they took him captive back to Orgrimar. Two years passed, and all hope Cedrey had for rescue or vindication for his alleged crime leeched away until only bitterness remained. But he was not unfamiliar with escaping captivity. Eventually, he found his chance to break out and took it. He debated a long time over what his best course of action was now. But his sense of duty to his captured comrades outweighed his sense of self-preservation. He returned to Elwynn Forest. But Cedrey was not one to sit about idly. Taking up his childhood name once again, 'Gabriel' hid his face and took on the mantle of smuggler. Now, he moves about in the shadows and underbelly of the region, hoping to find evidence that will clear his name. Stories Smuggler's Row A man crouched on a roof, overlooking a group of guards patrolling the streets below. His eyes darted between their paths, as he slipped off the roof, sliding into the back alley. He lifts his hood, his blue glowing eyes glisten under the moonlight above. He slowly turns his attention to the group of young apprentices hiding within a building, "Come little ones, there is no need to fear, we shall get to safety." Cedrey pulled his hood back on, leading the children down the alley again, "We must get to outside the city in order for the teleporters not to be traced." The rain poured above them, lightning cracking as they stepped through puddles in darkness. Cedrey gently raises a hand, telling the younglings to freeze, in front of them - two guards on patrol. Cedrey observes as they continue their route, his eyes fixed on the surrounding area. The group slowly moves forward, swiftly and secretly entering trade district, Cedrey directs the young ones behind a building as he checks the area - no guards....yet. He leads them through the side streets, approaching the front of the gate. "We must make haste." He hands the teleporter to the oldest one, "Once you are through the gate, press the button and get out of here. Lead them to safety William." The boy watches him, "What about you?" He says, studying the device. "Do not fret, I will be right behind you," Cedrey says, giving them a push forward. Cedrey follows them closely, the bridge was empty with the guards doing triple rounds across the city. Behind them screams come, "Freeze, Cedrey Winterfang, you and the rest of your group are under arrest by the Crown." Cedrey turns, as do the children, "Run William, get them to safety!" Cedrey screams as he turns back to the guards, a group of them charge forward, "This is your last chance, surrender." Cedrey notices the children cross the bridge, touching the button and teleporting them to the safety. Cedrey turns back, watching the guards draw their blades, he grips his bow, "You will not take me alive." Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Criminals